kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Justiceman
|classification = Perfect Chojin|trademark_technique(s) = Ōki Armlock (大木腕固め), Judgement Penalty|manga = Golden Mask Arc (First Appearance)}}A Perfect Chojin that ended the conflict between Goldman and Silverman. 'About' A Perfect Origin from the days of old known as the who offered Goldman and Silverman swords to put a decisive end to their conflict. In actuality the deaths of the two rebellious brothers from the battle was intentionally set up by The Man. In his first appearance, he's known simply as Justice and bears a striking resemblance to Ramenman in silhouette. However, this is retconned in his appearance within the Perfect Origin Arc as being a helmet with a long chain draped behind his head that connects to a Scales of Justice. 'Story' During the Perfect Origin Arc he grieviously injured Asuraman (who was shown still bandaged in the later story arc) and fought with Terryman. However, during the latter fight he gave up: made aware that Terryman was wearing an advanced prosthetic left leg made by Backlund, too advanced to be fixed and replaced, and seeing how he willingly took enough punishment to wreck it beyond repair (thus giving up his career as a wrestler for friendship) he choose to surrender, but also to bear witness to the Seigi Chojin actions from then on. After Akuma Shogun fought and beat The Man; he - along with Peeka Boo and Nemesis - helped The Man to reach the Chojin Hakaba and take back is role as Enma Chojin. Justiceman later shows up after the tag-team match between the Full Metal Jackets and the Omega Glorious, interfering against Satan's attack against Ataru and Omegaman Aristera. Although Justiceman can't fight against current-day Chojin, he can fight against relics like Satan. Justiceman forgives the current-day Omega Centaurians, as the sins of the ancestors aren't the sins of their descendants. Justiceman even mentions his match against Terryman. Aristera will talk with Justiceman after his fight against Satan. Satan tries attacking again, but Justiceman stops him with an armlock. In response, Satan throws him aside, slamming Justiceman against the turnbuckle. As Ataru escapes the floating ring with Mariquitaman and Aristera, he yells Justiceman's name. Luckily, Justiceman calmly gets up. Satan thinks that Justiceman's got a swollen ego for saying that he'll fight Satan in the name of justice. Satan admits that he would have some trouble fighting against The Man, but fighting against a lackey of his will be a piece of cake. Satan will shatter Justiceman's misguided confidence into pieces with his new body. Justiceman will be the first offering to him. Justiceman asks Satan why he would grow a new body. Justiceman notes that Satan always seeks out new hosts because he's so paranoid. Creating a new body is not like Satan at all. To Justiceman, Satan's already revealed his hand. Justiceman theorizes that this contradiction is connected to the recent chaos going on lately. Satan orders Justiceman to be silent, but Justiceman retorts that Satan might be upset after getting elbowed in the face by him. Justiceman corrects him and properly introduces himself as the Perfect Sixth of the Perfect Origin. Justiceman has lived for countless eons and he will beat threats like Satan through the teachings of The Man. After all, Justiceman's here to protect the Chojin world's promising future! With that, Justiceman grabs Satan by the arm and throws him, but Satan reverses that and knees Justiceman in the gut. Satan thinks that there's no hope for the Chojin world. The only thing that exists is dark despair. The more despair exists in this world, the stronger Satan becomes. Satan slams Justiceman's head into the mat and elbows him in the neck. Satan thinks that Justiceman's pathetic and that he'll never protect the Chojin world in a state like this. It shouldn't be a problem for Satan to change things for the worse. Satan grabs Justiceman's legs and slams his face into the turnbuckle. Satan's not done yet, though. There's more pain on the way. As Satan delivers a beatdown on Justiceman, Satan announces that he will destroy Justiceman until his pride and face are completely gone. Seeing as the match has barely lasted for five minutes, Satan decides to check on Justiceman's barely damaged mug. Clearly upset, Satan proclaims that he cannot stand Justiceman's kind at all. Justiceman makes Satan bubble with rage. Justiceman can keep up the act all he wants, but Satan's through with playing around. It's time for one of Satan's finishers, the Satanic Soul Branding! Anyone who stands in Satan's way will get a one way trip into oblivion! And thus, Satan does that move on Justiceman. 'Techniques' Turbine Storm Judgement Crash, ' '''Judgement Avalanche, ' 'Judgement Twist, ' 'Judgement Windmill, ' 'Ōki Armlock (大木腕固め), ' '''Judgement Penalty 'Career Information' ;Win/Loss Record *O Asuraman (Judgement Penalty) *X Terryman (Give up) 'Gallery' Justice.jpg|"Justice" mask Siluet.jpg|Justice's silhouette Justiceman.jpg 'Trivia' *'Submitted by: '''Kenichi Ishii (石井健一) of Nagano 'References''' Category:Characters from Switzerland 6